


A Time to Give Thanks

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Ryan & Rylie [2]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Ryan and Rylie's first thanksgiving...





	1. Chapter 1

Special Note when the story was originally posted last year: Today, I was reminded just how precious those I love are to me. Those that have touched my life, have a special place in my heart. Earlier today, I received word that my first grade teacher had passed away at the age of 84. As I think about her journey, her love for people, especially children, the tears come with a smile. In a strange sense of irony, the woman educated children for 33 years and touched the heart of our community for 62 years, spent her last years battling Alzheimer’s Disease. Through her battle, she still loved like tomorrow wasn’t guaranteed. She still touched lives and blessed so many. 

No longer able to drive, barely able to remember her own name, this beautiful soul remembers my family when my mother passed away. She begged her daughter to bring her to calling hours so she could pay her respects and check on two of “her girls”. The one thing I remember about that long, long day, was her. Our angel, our mentor, our friend, our beloved Jo. Her legacy continues even in her obituary as the closing statement reads. Jo would want everyone to remember to be kind, generous and treat people with dignity and respect. 

 

Thank you to each of you that read my stories! Please, take the time to tell someone that you love them and appreciate them. You have no idea if they will be here tomorrow if you miss the chance today.

 

 

**********Tissue warning goes here*************

 

“My Popeye?” Ryan knocked on the back door. “Are you home?” Taking a seat on the back step, the little boy wiped at his tears. “I really need you, grandpa.”

 

“What do you need me for?” Gibbs walked around the side of the house. He had been in the garage when he heard Ryan calling for him. “Where is your coat, Ryan?” Gibbs picked up the little boy and hurried him inside the house. Wrapping him in a blanket, he rocked him back and for watching as the tears just fell one after another. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Everything!” Ryan gasped. “I don’t know what Thanksgiving is about, My Tony wants me to be all excited, but I can’t. I never had a Thanksgiving before, I don’t know nothing about it. Grandpa, you have to help me.”

 

“Okay, let’s see here. Do you want the history of it or what you need to know to be a happy kid this week?” Gibbs was trying to figure out exactly how to calm this sweet little boy down. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he sent Tony a quick text to let him know the little boy was with him. “Does your dad know you are here?”

 

“I left him a note,” Ryan snuggled closer. “It said Ryan @ Popeye’s house. Stop talking about other stuff. Tell me about Thanksgiving.”

 

“Okay, it’s a day where we all get together to eat a lot of good food, watch a parade on TV and football. We talk about all the things we are thankful for. It’s a day to be a really good family to each other.” Gibbs waited for the questions he knew would come, the little boy always had a bunch.

 

“What people?” Ryan looked up at Gibbs.

 

“I don’t know,” Gibbs thought of a moment. “Let’s go talk to your dad, we can see what people he invited to this dinner.”

 

“I sure hope he told Pet Person to stay home,” Ryan shivered. “She’s just rude, Popeye!”

 

“I know,” Gibbs nodded as he bundled Ryan in a blanket for the trip across the yard. “I think she gets jealous of you and your sister. She has always been the center of attention, now you and your sister are. That’s the way it should be.”

 

“Dude!” Tony took Ryan from Gibbs. “What happened?”

“Thanksgiving did,” Ryan sighed. “It got too big, My Tony.”

 

“You got scared?” Tony questioned as he wrapped an arm around Gibbs and walked both his guys to the bedroom. “Well, I didn’t mean for it to get too big.”

 

“Popeye told me what it is about,” Ryan wiggled around until he was facing Tony. “Lay it on me, I can take it. What people are coming to our house?”

 

“Gibbs, Ducky, Stan, Tasha!” Tony waited, he knew the little boy’s face would light up. “Grace, Jimmy, Breena and Victoria!”

 

“What about Tim, Delilah, and Ellie?” Ryan waited for the answer.

 

“Ellie went home to Oklahoma to visit her family. Tim and Delilah are going to Delilah’s family’s house. Anyone else?” Tony watched for a minute as Ryan reviewed people in his head.

 

“What about Dr. and Mrs. Doctor?” Ryan shrugged. “They get sad, it would be nice if they weren’t sad.”

 

“Great idea!” Tony put the little boy down on the floor. “Let’s make a phone call! We have to see if they have room for us in their busy schedule.” Tony spoke with Catherine; the woman was so excited it broke Tony’s heart that he didn’t think of it first. “They said yes!”

 

“Where do all the people sit?” Ryan made his way into the dining room and started counting chairs. “We have six chairs. You should invite your grumpy dad too, it’s family. We have to include him. Just don’t invite the pet, she drives me nuts.”

 

“Okay,” Tony laughed. A quick call to his dad and Senior was on the list. “So we have fourteen people coming and only six chairs. We have a problem. Get your coats and let’s get your sister! We need to go buy a folding table and a dozen chairs. Never hurts to have extras in case something happens.”

 

“He is so sensitive,” Tony said softly to Gibbs. “I worry about how I am going to teach him about so many different parts of life without crushing him.”

 

“Like what?” Ryan asked as he walked in pulling on his coat. “Here is my sister’s hat and gloves.”

 

“Well, I worry about how to teach you about people that don’t have as much as we do.” Tony stooped to zip his son’s jacket.

 

“My Tony,” Ryan pushed the hood back so he could see. “I was one of those people, ‘member? I didn’t have no underwear! My teeth hurted and my feet were busting out of my shoes.”

 

“I remember,” Tony shook his head to clear the memory. “When you think about all those people that lived in your building, how do you feel?”

 

“Sad,” Ryan sighed. “They have it real bad, daddy. I’m glad that we don’t, but they are a mess.”

 

“Ryan,” Gibbs picked up the little boy. “Mind if I ask you a question?”

 

“Lay it on me, Grandpa!” The little boy giggled.

 

“How’s come sometimes you call us dad and grandpa,” Gibbs started.

 

“And sometimes I call you My Popeye and My Tony?” Ryan questioned.

 

“Yep,” Gibbs nodded as he moved Ryan to one hip and picked Rylie up to rest on the other. “How’s come?”

 

“Sometimes,” Ryan stopped to think. “I have so much love in my heart that I call you Dad and Grandpa. Sometimes, I have a tingle in my belly that says I can tell you anything like best friends do so I call you My Tony and My Popeye. Got it?”

 

“I got it!” Gibbs laughed to choke out the tears. “You are one very smart kid.”

 

“Not yet,” Ryan hugged Gibbs. “I’m working on it!”

 

Tony was all smiles as they drove to the store to order the chairs and table. He knew that he could have them delivered the next day. As they were driving, the kids were busy checked out all the decorations.

 

“Daddy! LOOK!” Rylie squealed. “Ginger!”

 

“It is a gingerbread man,” Tony praised. “You are so smart. What’s that?”

 

“No'man!” Rylie clapped. “Sanna!”

 

“Oh there are elves on that one! What’s that big thing?” Ryan pointed to a yard.

 

“It’s a sleigh,” Tony answered cautiously. He had to think about what would be best for the kids, to believe in Santa or to tell them the truth.

 

“It’s magic,” Gibbs whispered. “Think it’s too big for him?”

 

“Is that the thing that Santa flies with the reindeer?” Ryan questioned as he plastered his face to the window. “I wish I could see it closer.” 

 

Pulling in the driveway, Tony prayed that the man standing outside with the string of lights would be accommodating. Sliding out of SUV, Tony made his way over to the man. “Sir, I hate to bother you. My name is Tony, that’s my boss and friend, Jethro. I have recently adopted two children, a sister and brother, they lived over in those apartment buildings on Fifth.”

 

“Are you the federal agent that risked his life to get those little ones away from their father in the old train yard?” Mr. Morgan questioned.

 

“I am,” Tony smiled. “They’ve never seen anything like this. In fact, we had an issue earlier today where Ryan got scared because Thanksgiving was too big for him to process. He knows about Santa and sleighs. I was wondering.” Before Tony could finish, Mr. Morgan was opening the back door to get Rylie out while Ryan crawled across to join him.

 

“You must be Ryan,” Mr. Morgan extended a hand to shake it. “My name is Christopher Morgan, it’s a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a fine young man. I understand from this fella here that you know a thing or two about Santa’s sleigh.”

 

“Just what I read in my books,” Ryan took the man’s hand. “Do you ever go to the library? That place is filled with great educational opportunities for young minds like my own.”

 

"Where'd he get that line?" Gibbs laughed.

 

"His favorite librarian," Tony snorted. "They are the best of friends. You haven't take him to the library yet, just wait until you go with us. He's like a kid in a toy store. They know him, they put books to the side for him. Gibbs, he's a celebrity at the library."

 

"I love the library," Christopher answered. "Do you know the nice lady that works there with the brown hair, big brown eyes and a smile that would stop traffic on a Tuesday?"

 

"Sure do! That's Ms. Ellen! She really digs me! She puts books aside for me, we read them sometimes. If I go when it's lunch time, dad lets me take her a treat!" Ryan answered with a smile.

 

"NO!" Christopher snorted in disbelief. "You are the little cookie monster kid?" Opening the door to the house, Christopher called to his wife. As soon as she appeared in the doorway, Ryan flew into her arms.

 

"What on earth?" Ellen pulled back. "Oh my cookie boy! You sweet thing! You came to see me!"

 

"Ms. Ellen, this is a beautiful surprise for me!" Ryan was bouncing on his heels. "I wanted to see the sleigh, but even better I got you!"

 

Christopher's eyes filled with tears. He and Ellen had never been blessed with children, this was just what they needed after a long, hard couple of days. "Doctors told her that her heart was failing," Christopher choked up. "I told them, I didn't believe it. It's so full of love, that I couldn't imagine anything being wrong with it."

 

"Mr. Morgan? May I ask which doctors?" Tony questioned softly. “Did they give her medicine?”

 

"No medicine. They claimed it wouldn’t work. They didn’t have any samples for her to even give it a shot. Those ones down at the free clinic, don’t seem to treat you like a person." shaking his head in sorrow. "Never much cared for them, but it's all we can afford. Ain't got no insurance."

 

"We do not have insurance," Ellen corrected. "When the mill closed, Christopher lost his job taking everything with it. We had to make a choice to pay for our own insurance or pay to eat and keep the lights and heat on."

 

Walking away from their hosts, Gibbs placed a call. "You sure? I can send him over tomorrow if that is okay. Thank you, Gunny." Turning to Christopher, Gibbs smiled. "Do you know the old sawmill off County Road? They had three men quit Friday, I know the owner. He told me to have you come in tomorrow morning, tell him that I sent you. You'll start work next week."

 

"Sight unseen?" Christopher turned to Gibbs. "I'm not a young man, Jethro. Are you sure you want to put your reputation on the line for me?"

 

"I'd be honored, sir." Gibbs nodded. "You just ask for Hank, tell him Gibbs sent you."

 

"Daddy?" Ryan slipped off Ellen's lap. "I was wondering something. Is this one of those things you wanted me to learn about?"

 

"I think so," Tony smiled. "Why do you think that it is?"

 

"Because they are having problems," Ryan sighed. "Ellen's belly is rumbling, she's hungry. Her sweater is bigger than before too. I can tell by Christopher's pants that he doesn't get much food either."

 

"I need to speak to you in private," Tony picked up the little boy. "If you tell me no, I understand. What do you think about having them for Thanksgiving dinner?"

 

"I think that you read my mind," Ryan giggled. "Would it be okay if I asked them?"

 

"Go for it," Tony winked.

 

"We're going to need more food," Gibbs smirked.

 

"We're going grocery shopping anyway." Tony nodded. "We don't leave anyone behind, Gibbs. Especially ones that make such a difference in the lives of these kids."

 

"Ms. Ellen?" Ryan shimmied up on his friend's lap while Christopher held Rylie. "Do you and Mr. Christopher think you'd like to come to our house for this Thanksgiving thing? I never done it before so I don't really know what it is about, but I'd like you to be there when I figure it out."

 

“Chris?” Ellen looked at her husband, huge tears in her eyes. “Could we?”

 

“We would be delighted,” Christopher winked. “Now, I insist that we arrive early enough to assist in the preparations. It always helps to have hands to help that know what they are doing. I was a cook in the Army. I know how to feed a large crowd.”

 

Tony made his way into the store to order two tables, twenty-four chairs. He was pretty sure that his basement would not be used to build a boat therefore making it okay to store the table and chairs. After mission one was complete, Tony took his family and headed for the grocery store.

 

“You pressed for time?” Tony questioned Gibbs. 

 

“Nope,” Gibbs winked. “I’m all yours for ten days, I took vacation to help.”

 

“That’s a lot of vacation for Thanksgiving,” Tony gave Gibbs a questioning look. “What’s up?”

 

“Been doing some thinking,” Gibbs sighed. “I’d like to spend more time with the kids; more times with you, Tony. I missed out on so much with Kelly, I don’t want to do that again.”

 

“What are we doing now?” Ryan looked up at his dad, his hand firmly holding onto his sister’s. 

 

“We’re going to get food for Ellen and Christopher’s house.” Tony explained. “You and Rylie are going to pick out everything!”

 

“Whoa!” Ryan looked around the store. “It’s really big, Daddy.”

 

“I know,” Tony winked. “Grandpa and I are right here, you can do this! Nothing is too big if you have people love you to help you.” Watching his son, Tony picked him up and let him get a better look around. “What do you think?”

 

“We need two carts,” Ryan watched at Tony and Gibbs grabbed shopping carts. “Rylie? Which fruit?”

 

“Nana!” Rylie giggled.

 

“Okay bananas, grapes, oranges and apples.” Ryan called out. Gibbs and Tony hurried to fill the orders. “Lettuce, potatoes, onions, carrots, broccoli, celery and that white stuff.”

 

“Mushrooms?” Tony pointed.

 

“Those and that stuff,” Ryan pointed to the cauliflower. “I don’t know what you do with it, but I think Mr. Christopher will know exactly what to do.”

 

“Bed!” Rylie pointed to the fresh bread.

 

“Nice call!” Ryan fist bumped his sister. “Better get the sandwich kind too! “

 

Meat, cheese, peanut butter and jelly were added to the cart. Pasta, sauces, a wide variety of yogurt, ice cream and other goodies went into the carts. Ryan was full of excitement, Rylie was singing as they went up and down the aisle.

 

“What’d you think?” Tony asked softly as he put Ryan in the car. 

 

“What lesson was that? It was so much fun!” Ryan bounced up and down in his seat. 

 

“What did you learn?” Gibbs joined Tony.

 

“About helping people? I don’t know, I just know that they won’t be hungry now!” Ryan took a deep breath. “I remember what hungry felt like, My Tony. It hurt sometimes. I still get wobbly because I was hungry so much. I don’t want people to be hungry.”

 

“You just learned how to think about what someone else needs,” Tony smiled. “What do you think?”

 

“I think that I want to learn more stuff!” Ryan fixed his seatbelt, his little mind whirling as he turned to make sure his sister was buckled in. “Grandpa?” Ryan’s eyes watered as tears formed. “Will you take me to see Kelly?”

 

“My Kelly?” Gibbs was confused. Tony didn’t hesitate, he turned the car in the direction of the cemetery. “She’s over there.”

 

“Just me and Grandpa, daddy.” Ryan stopped his dad. Walking with Gibbs, their hands clasped tightly. “Is that her?”

 

“Yes,” Gibbs stood, tears stinging his eyes. “That’s her.”

 

“Kelly,” Ryan sat down on the grown in front of the tombstone. “My parents didn’t love me like your daddy loves you. He still misses you bunches.” Ryan wiped at the tears that were falling down his face. “If it’s okay with you, I think it’s time that his heart stops hurting so much. He has a boo boo that only love can fix. My Grace says that it takes a special kind of love to save someone’s life.”

 

“Ryan?” Gibbs sat down by the little boy, pulling him into his lap. “You talk to Grace about me?”

 

“Your heart is so sad, My Popeye.” Ryan whispered. “My Ducky says that you’d love to go to heaven and be with them.” Pointing to the head stone of Kelly and Shannon, Ryan sighed. “I don’t want you to go. You are my best friend, My Popeye.”

 

“I’m sorry that you worried so much, my precious boy.” Gibbs held this grandson close. “I don’t want to leave you. You and your sister make my heart hurt less.”

 

“I’ve got his six,” Ryan whispered towards the tombstone. “You don’t have to worry about him no more!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMNOP is how Ryan describes the agencies - he's too little to keep the letters straight

Gibbs and Tony managed to sneak all the groceries onto the porch, they listened for signs of life inside the house just to make sure that their recipients were home. Gibbs made his way to the SUV, he had it running when Tony rang the doorbell, jumped off the porch and ran for it. They managed to get out of the driveway as the door opened. Tony captured the look of pure amazement and gratitude on the face of Christopher as he started carrying the grocery sacks inside.

 

“That was fun!” Ryan giggled. “The best part was keeping it a secret!”

 

“Sure was!” Tony agreed. “Now, I have one more thing that we need to do. I have been thinking about things, you know we have lots more room for people. What would you think about picking some of our guests?”

 

“That would be awesome!” Ryan smiled. “Like I picked Ms. Ellen and Mr. Christopher!”

 

“Exactly!” Tony agreed. “Do you have anyone in mind?”

 

“Yes! I need to go to LMNOP please.” Ryan was dancing in his seat, he was so excited. Pulling into NCIS, Gibbs was confused as to what was on the boy’s mind until he had him put the button for the fourth floor. “Ms. Delores! Excuse me?” Ryan peeked his head inside the office. “Hi!”

 

“Well handsome fella!” Delores made her way around the desk. “What do I owe this honor?”

 

“I was wondering if you would be my date for dinner on Thanksgiving?” Ryan batted his eyelashes at the woman before him. “I never had one before, I’m a bit scared. I think with a lady by my side, I might just be okay.”

 

“How could I say no to such a fantastic invitation!” Delores laughed. “I would love to come to dinner. What time? What can I bring? What’s the dress code?”

 

“Whoa!” Ryan put his hands up. “I’m new at this remember!”

 

“Oh right!” Delores turned to Tony. “You’re okay with this?”

 

“I’m always okay with you being at our house,” Tony kissed his friend. “Where would I be in this world without you? Dinner is at four, dress is very casual. Blue jeans are our thing. If you want to bring some of those fantastic cookies, you make. Only if you have time, though.”

 

“I have nothing but time,” Delores winked at Ryan. “Do you want anything special?”

 

“Can I daddy?” Ryan questioned, he was always worried about making Tony upset.

 

“She asked,” Tony nodded. “Go for it.”

 

“Can you do those peanut butter ones with the Reese cups in it? You made those for my cookie party! They were the best!” Ryan put his hands together to beg.

 

“I can,” Delores leaned in. “They are my favorites too!”

 

“Excuse me,” A booming voice loomed over Ryan and Delores. 

 

Standing up, Delores was surprised when Ryan pulled her into her office, jumped out and closed the door. “Don’t come out until you hear the coast is clear!” 

 

“Little Boy!” The voice boomed. “What are you doing in the halls of this government agency? This is no place for a child to be playing. State your business!”

 

“Sir!” Ryan stood at attention. “I came to ask for the hand of a beautiful lady to dinner! That’s all, Sir! I have not committed no crimes against our country and LMNOP doesn’t need to put me in the slammer.”

 

“Very well,” the voice boomed again before picking up the little boy. “So lay it on me, did she say yes?”

 

“She did,” Ryan giggled. “Leon, you’re a nut! Do you want to have dinner at our house for Thanksgiving? You can bring Kayla and Jared too! There will be lots of food, good people. You need to know dinner is at four, jeans are our thing so dress casual. If you want to bring something, I think that you should bring some of that rather fine bread that you bake.”

 

“For how many people?” Vance made a face that cracked Ryan up.

 

“Twenty-three,” the little boy bounced. “It’s so big! I’m trying very hard not to freak out!”

 

“If I come,” Vance carried Ryan away as if to be secretive. “Would you feel a little less scared? I can make sure nobody messes with anything.”

 

“Bring your gun,” Ryan said softly. “We’ll put it in the gun box, but it will be close if you need to help defend the honor of my date!”

 

“Deal!” Vance replied carrying Ryan back to Tony. “Jeans, Bread, 4 p.m. Got it!”

 

“Don’t forget to bring your best attitude,” Ryan cautioned. “You scare people sometimes.” Opening the door to let his date out, Ryan took Delores by the hand. “We’re going to lunch, I feel wobbly!” Marching towards the elevator, Ryan didn’t even bother to look back to see if Vance was giving him “the look”.

 

“You were so brave!” Delores leaned down to hug her date. “I can’t believe how you saved me.”

 

“I really need to hit head,” Ryan giggled. “I almost wet my pants! That’s one scary man.”

 

Thanksgiving morning, Tony was up early to start prepping all the food. Gibbs had stayed the night before so that he could help. There was a lot to do, it all was going to start with breakfast. A soft knock at the door came at exactly 7 a.m., Tony opening cautiously.

 

“I can’t believe you are here already,” Tony smiled. “The kids aren’t even out of bed yet. Come in, it’s cold. Ellen, let me take your coat.”

 

“Let’s get breakfast started!” Gibbs ushered Christopher to the kitchen while Tony took Ellen down the hallway. 

 

“This is Riley’s room. We had to put her bed against the wall, she kept rolling out that side of the bed.” Tony laughed. “Girl likes to move in her sleep too. Ryan’s room is over there. This is how you do this. Pick up Rylie, then sneak across the hallway.” Tony put the little girl in bed with her brother. “Stand back,” Tony smiled. “Wait for it..”

 

“Ms. Ellen!” Ryan rubbed at his eyes. “Is it really you?”

 

“It is baby,” Ellen smiled as Ryan moved over to make room for her. “Oh my! You are both so cuddly! I love this!” Snuggling in with the kids, Ellen smiled as she found herself wrapped in little arms and legs.

 

“I’ll be back when breakfast is almost ready so everyone can go potty before we eat.” Tony winked as he left the room. Walking into the kitchen, Tony smiled as he watched the men making batter. “Ellen is snuggled in bed with Ryan and Rylie, they are cuddling. I think I heard Ryan pulling a book out from under his pillow to read.”

 

“She’s done nothing except smile,” Christopher paused his mixing. “Since you stopped. Those groceries made such a difference in our lives, we can’t thank you enough. I will pay you back.”

 

“We have no idea what you are talking about.” Tony smiled. “Those are going to be delicious. The kids are going to love them. We have a walk-in cooler in this house,” Tony explained. “It’s in the back room. Ryan’s veggie tables, as he calls them, took up lots of room so we had it put in so I had room for everything coming out of the garden and the food I need to keep on hand. With their special diet requirements, we have to keep lots of food on hand.”

 

“Hi!” Riley waved to Christopher. “Daddy, potty!”

 

“She’s just precious,” Christopher smiled. “Those children have put a glint in Ellen’s eye that I haven’t seen in weeks. You may have just given her a new reason to fight. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t give up,” Gibbs squeezed Christopher’s shoulder. “Just don’t give up.” Turning towards the hallway, Gibbs smiled when he saw that Tony was already heading towards the bedroom to get Ryan up. 

 

“What?!” Ryan squealed.

 

“Stop! Go to the bathroom and wash your hands first.” Tony scolded lightly. Laughing when Ryan hurried to get to the kitchen. “He’s a little excited.”

 

“Hi Mr. Christopher! I didn’t know you were here too! This is the best day in forever!” Taking a deep breath, Ryan’s eyes got big. “Pancakes!”

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes,” Christopher winked.

 

“Choco?” Riley’s eyes danced. “Choco daddy!”

 

“I know! I told him you’d be excited!” Tony picked Riley up and placed her in the booster seat. “Drink you juice, get ready for the chocolate.”

 

Rylie and Ryan were full of giggles as they ate, keeping Ellen and Christopher entertained. When they were done, Ellen took the children to their rooms to get them cleaned up and dressed. Rylie’s hair was all done in finger curls. Her play clothes looking like she was a girl ready to get some serious playing done. Ryan was dressed in his jeans and a shirt that Tony had made for him that said LMNOP on it.

 

“Ryan? Got a minute for a man to man talk?” Tony popped into the little boy’s room.

 

“Always, My Tony!” Ryan turned to Ellen. “I will be right back. Don’t let Rylie touch my books by herself, she rips out the pages.”

 

“I will protect them,” Ellen promised. 

 

Ryan and Tony went to Tony’s office and closed the door. “Listen buddy, I need to talk to you about Ellen. She’s got a sick heart. We have to be very careful with her, she might get kind of tired so if she does I would like you to snuggle up with her and watch a movie or read books.”

 

“I can do that,” Ryan started thinking. “Could Doctor fix her? You said he fixed grandpa’s heart a little while ago.”

 

“You know what,” Tony kissed his son. “You are right! Let’s call him!” Picking up the phone, Tony explained to Cyril exactly what Christopher had told them. Taft asked several questions, a few that required Christopher’s input. 

 

“Okay, he’s going to meet you at his office at the hospital.” Tony explained. “He’s good, top notch. He promises to have you back here by lunch.”

 

“Ellen,” Christopher hurried down the hallway. “Come on, sweetheart. Ryan came up with an idea for you, let’s go.”

 

“I don’t want to leave them,” Ellen pointed to the kids. “I promised to be here for Ryan, he needs me.”

 

“Ms. Ellen!” Ryan ran into his room, grabbed his elephant and rushed back to her. “Take Tank with you. He’s going to keep you safe and you will be back here by lunch time. For lunch, we are going to have the best fruit salad that you have ever had in your whole life! So be prepared to have your taste buds explode!”

 

Ryan was busy all morning with Rylie’s help making a card for Ellen’s return. “That’s a pretty special picture you are making there.” A familiar voice said softly.

 

“My Grace! I missed you so much! How have you been? You should sit down so I can hug you tight! What’s new? You look tired! Did you get enough sleep last night?” Ryan was pumped, he had missed his friend.

 

“I missed you guys too!” Grace kissed both children. “I want lots of hugs. I didn’t get any sleep last night, I kept having really bad dreams so I got up.”

 

“Is that why you are here so early?” Ryan questioned. “You have on your play clothes! Did you come to play or come to cook?”

 

“Both,” Grace winked. “I think I really need something to take my mind off other things.”

 

“What’s troubling you? You can talk to me! I can take it!” Ryan climbed on the opposite leg that Rylie was sitting on. “Lay it on me.”

 

“One of the hurt soldiers, that I was helping.” Grace stopped, she changed her mind on explaining why she was so sad. Trying to come up with something to say, the lady doctor wasn’t fast enough.

 

Ryan wiped at his tears. “He died, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, he did.” Grace whispered, her tears coming faster. “I saw it.”

 

“Freaked you out?” Ryan questioned. “I saw the police shoot my father, he falled all the way down and died. That didn’t freak me out because he was mean and I didn’t want him to hurt us no more. That man must have been nice if you are so upset.”

 

“He was a good guy,” Grace nodded.

 

“Rylie,” Ryan leaned over to whisper to his sister. The little girl wiggled off Grace’s lap, ran down to her room before coming back with a giggle and a rag doll in her arms. “We are going to tuck you in for some sleep, My Grace.”

 

“Ryan,” Grace shook her head. “Let’s go play.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” running to the kitchen, Ryan pushed a chair over to be right next to his grandpa. Tugging on the man’s sleeve, he waited for him to lean closer. “My Grace is here, she didn’t get no sleep. One of her nice patients died and she saw it. It’s got her head a mess. I want to tuck her in for a nap, but she’s saying no. I need back up!”

 

“LMNOP to the rescue,” Gibbs whispered. “Let’s put her in my room, she can get some fresh air and sleep.” Walking down to the play room, Gibbs gently took Grace by the hand and guided her to his room. Pushing her ever so easily down onto the bed, he watched as Ryan and Rylie worked together to take off her shoes and pick her feet up so they could be put up on the bed. Opening the door to the porch slightly, Gibbs moved to sit beside his friend. “Close your eyes, Doc. No bad dreams are going to get to you here.”

 

“Come on Rylie,” Ryan pulled his sister out of the room. “This is a big person problem. We have more stuff to do.”

 

“What were you doing?” Tony asked softly.

 

“Another life lesson,” Ryan beamed. “We are taking care of those we love, daddy. Just like you showed us, you put other people first. You told grumpy Anthony that sometimes you should dial into a person’s pain to get it. I dialed in.”

 

“How did you know what that means?” Tony was impressed. 

 

“I asked Jimmy when he came over to help me clean out the garden.” Ryan bounced on his feet. “Daddy, I need to sit by My Grace to make sure she eats. Someone needs to look after her, she’s a mess.”

 

“What about Delores?” Tony teased. “She’s your date.”

 

“Ah man!” Ryan gasped. “I have to think about this.” Walking to where the tables were set up, Ryan walked in circles with Tony watching him. Rylie joined her brother in the circle walking, she thought it was fun, Ryan was doing some thinking. “I got it!” Ryan smiled. “You sit here. My Grace can be right me, me there, and My Delores right there. I can take care of both of them by being in the middle and you can have my six.”

 

“That is brilliant,” Ducky’s voice carried through the eating area. “You are a very smart fella!”

 

“Ducky!” Rylie crashed into her friend. “Love you!”

 

“I love you too, my sweet Rylie.” Ducky picked up the little girl twirled her around. 

 

“Do it ‘gain!” Rylie squealed in delight. Ducky whirling the little girl around a second time. 

 

“Okay doc,” Gibbs smiled down at Grace. “The kids are playing, you aren’t going to be interrupted. What happened?”

 

“One of my patients kill himself yesterday,” Grace wiped at her tears. “I walked into the room just as he pulled the trigger. I couldn’t stop him. Family refused to come for the holidays to see him, he was already battling severe PTSD.”

 

“You couldn’t stop him, Grace.” Gibbs gently took his friend’s hand into his own. “You are not responsible for his actions. You are a good doctor. He had to be willing to be helped for it to work, I do believe it was you that told me that. Close your eyes, just rest. You don’t have to sleep, but you do have to rest. I’ll stay with you.”

 

“Tony needs your help,” Grace yawned.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Gibbs whispered as he adjusted the pillow. “Right now, this is about me giving back what you’ve given to me over the last year, friendship.”

 

“Hey,” Tobias walked into the room. “The stuffing is in the kitchen so are the pies. Elaine sends her love, she wishes she could make it, but her son is home. Emily will be here in a bit, the green bean casserole and jello molds are in her car. She was stopping to pick up Delores and a bunch of cookies.”

 

“She’s not a kid anymore, Tobias.” Gibbs shook his head. “Where does the time go?”

 

“I heard what she said,” Fornell nodded towards a sleeping Grace. “Let me sit with her for a while.”

 

“I will,” Gibbs nodded. “Just give me a little bit, I want to make sure she’s okay before I let you relieve me. Go help Ryan count out napkins and silverware. I believe we are up to twenty-five people.”

 

“Hi Tobias!” Ryan hugged the man around the waist. “Want to play cars for a while? It helps me relax! Nothing like a good car crash to take your mind off all that stuff that is getting to be really big out there.”

 

“Let’s do it!” Fornell went to play with Rylie and Ryan crashing cars and building things with blocks. Before he knew it an hour had passed, “we better go count the napkins and silverware out. I need to go relieve your grandpa so he can make his gravy.”

 

“I already counted it out,” Ryan smiled. “Let’s get some juice for My Grace, she can take a drink and go back to sleep. That’s the kind of thing a gentleman does for a lady in ‘stress.”

 

“You’re good at this,” Fornell complimented. “You’re going to have to teach me your technique with the ladies. You seem to have them eating out of the palm of your hand.”

 

“Eww! I think they still eat with a fork and spoon, but they do dig me. You have to treat them right, Tobias. You have to be loving and kind. You don’t yell or say stupid stuff. Most of all, you have to let them know just how beautiful they are.” Ryan held out a glass for Tony to pour some juice in for Grace. “Sometimes, the beautiful parts are inside, sometimes they are inside and outside. The most important beautiful parts are the inside ones, that’s what my dad taught me.”

 

“He’s a very smart fella,” Tobias smirked. “So how does this give her a drink thing work?”

 

“I’ll wake her up, you just hold the cup. For goodness sake, don’t spill it on her. You never let your lady get sticky!” Ryan climbed up on the bed so careful. “My Grace? I got you some juice. Open your eyes for like 22 seconds for a drink, then you can go back to sleep.”

 

Grace opened her eyes just enough to concentrate on the drink, her arms going around the doll that Rylie gave her when she was done. Covering her back up gently, Tobias took his seat to keep vigil while Ryan went to help Tony.

 

“You really got your work cut out for you,” Gibbs commented to Ryan. “Teaching Tobias how to treat a lady, that’s rough work.”

 

“Good thing I’m young!” Ryan sighed. “It’s probably going to take years.”

 

Rylie was mixing all the ingredients for the baked beans as Ducky put them in the bowl. Together, they were working very hard to get a huge pan ready for the oven. “Daddy! I got it!”

 

“You sure do, princess.” Tony beamed. “You may be the next Julia Child.”

 

“Pawla Dean!” Rylie giggled.

 

“How does she know Ms. Paula Dean?” Ducky laughed. “She may be her youngest fan.”

 

“Dad watches cooking shows in the kitchen,” Ryan explained. “She likes Ms. Paula’s eyes, they are so big and they dance. She’s made some bad choices in her life, but so has Martha Stewart. Hate the sin, but not the sinner we always say.”

 

“Where’d he hear that one?” Gibbs snorted.

 

“Breena,” Ryan smiled. “She’s a very wise woman!”

 

“Let’s get this fruit salad made,” Tony looked at his phone. “It’s almost lunch time and Cyril texted, they are on their way over now. Catherine is pulling in the driveway, if you want to let her in.”

 

“I go!” Rylie ran for the door, stopping in front of it when she realized that she couldn’t reach. Looking around, she tried to figure out if anyone was watching that could help. Seeing nobody obviously in sight, she went to the window to see where her friend was at. “Uh oh!” Rylie ran for the kitchen, grabbed her dad’s pocket to his pants and started pulling. Making it to the door in record time, she pointed. “Pease!”

 

“Yes, my darling!” Tony scooped up his daughter as he opened the door. “Welcome to the land of kids and crazy. Enter at your own risk.”

 

“Ba-wa wa wa wa,” Rylie added making everyone laugh. “Hi Cat’rine!”

 

“Oh beautiful Rylie!” Taking the little girl from Tony, Mrs. Taft handed Tony her contribution before hurrying to the playroom, there were baby dolls to play with.

 

“What is that?” Ryan shimmied up on the chair by the counter to peek. “WHOA! That’s her world-famous S’more pie!” Ryan was licking his lips, the toast marshmallows on top were calling his name. “Can I have that first then the rest of the food?”

 

“No,” Tony laughed. “However, you can go ask Catherine if she would mind if we cut a slice for everyone to go with lunch. Be quiet about it, Grace is sleeping.”

 

“I need to check on her,” Ryan said softly. “We have to save a piece for her too! She will love this!” Hurrying to the playroom, Ryan hugged Catherine. “That pie is great! Could we cut it for lunch?”

 

“Yes,” Catherine winked. “I have four more in my car and I made lots of punch. I was just waiting on Cyril to get here to help me carry it all in.”

 

“Watch this!” Ryan grabbed Catherine’s hand and made his way into the kitchen. “Listen up, I need men, strong men to go on a mission with me. Line up behind us, if you are up to the challenge. Don’t dilly dally, boys. This is a matter of a satisfied stomach!”

 

Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, and Stan followed Catherine to her vehicle, each carrying a dish. There were even bags of snacks for the kids to carry in. “I was saving it for my husband to carry in,” Catherine laughed. “This worked. Stan, it’s good to see you. When did you sneak in?”

 

“Just as Ryan announced for the men to line up,” Stan laughed. “I’m going to help Emily and Delores, I will be right in.”

 

“He’s doing fantastic,” Gibbs whispered. “I thought he’d freak out a bit by now.”

 

“I think it’s the gradual trickling in of people,” Tony sighed. “We need more than fruit salad. I didn’t think everyone would come so early.”

 

“Tony,” Catherine interrupted. “The three red bowls have lunch foods in them. I figured you might need some help.”

 

“Thank you!” Tony hugged his friend. “You are a life saver.”

 

“Catherine,” Ryan pulled his friend down the hallway. “Could you sit in here with Grace? I need Tobias for a few minutes. She’s sleeping, her patient died and she saw it. He was a good man, she’s upset.”

 

“Oh, I sure can! She’s my friend too. Let me go get her stuff out of her car first,” Catherine winked. “I know she had lots of things in there.” Sure enough, Catherine found cookies, two cakes, a cooler full of other foods. Stan was kind enough to help her carry things in.

 

“Tony,” Stan called. “Do you mind if we set this long table up that you have leaning on your porch? We could put some things out here. It’s closed in and cooler.”

 

“Sure,” Tony helped Stan set up the table, they put the accumulating pies, cookies and other items on the table with Delores helping to get it organized.

 

“I have another table at my house,” Gibbs pointed through the back yard. “Let’s take some car over to my place, get it and set it up too.”

 

Stan, Tobias, Emily and Gibbs headed over to his house so they could make room in Tony’s driveway. They came marching through the yard, much to Riley’s delight with a table and table coverings to keep the food organized. 

 

“You’re changing, Gibbs.” Stan smiled. “Never would have pegged you for a large family type function before.”

 

“Kids,” Gibbs snorted. “They have a way of flipping how you see things.”

 

“They’re back!” Ryan called as he watched Ellen get out of the car with Christopher’s help. “Oh no! She’s looking wobbly! We better get some food ready!”

 

“I’m working on it,” Tony called out. “Let them in, Ry. It’s cold out there.”

 

Opening the door, Ryan watched the three adults coming towards him very closely. Ellen’s face was wet from tears, her eyes red and swollen. Christopher looked different, something was up; Ryan was getting scared. “Break it to me,” Ryan whispered. “I’m tough, I can take it.”

 

“You are so brave,” Ellen smiled as she took his hand and walked over to the sofa. “I’m sick,” pausing to look at Cyril with a great deal of gratitude. “Just sick, Ryan. Your doctor friend found the problem, he gave me medicine and says I should be feeling better soon.”

 

“Just sick? Not dying?” Ryan hopped up and down with excitement. “Did you hear that dad?”

 

“I did,” Tony wiped at his eyes. “That’s the best news that I think we’ve had all day. Cyril, I can’t thank you enough for doing this for them.”

 

“Send the bill my way,” Gibbs shook his friend’s hand. 

 

“No bill,” Taft smiled. “This one’s on me.”

 

“Got one more in you?” Gibbs explained about Grace sending Taft down the hallway with his bag in hand. 

 

“Hey,” Taft made his way into the bedroom where his was with Grace. “How’s she doing?”

 

“Sleeping peacefully,” Catherine sighed. “She’s been through some rough stuff. Ryan told me that he was taking such good care of her, because she took such good care of him.”

 

“Kid’s been teaching some hard lessons,” Taft smiled as he kissed his wife on the cheek. “It’s nice to be with people that care this year.”

 

“Hey,” Grace’s eyes settled on her friends. “How’d you end up babysitting me?”

 

“It’s not babysitting,” Taft sat on the edge of bed. “It’s taking care of a friend. Your pulse is okay, your pupils too. Sleep seems to have helped, why don’t you get a shower and then come join us for some lunch. Today, you’re Grace. Leave Dr. Confalone at home.”

 

“Hi!” Rylie wiggled her way up on the bed snuggling with Grace, the little girl gave her kisses that made her heart soar. “Love you Aunt Grace!”

 

“I love you too!” The sentiment was tear filled, but true.

 

“Ten minutes until the chow train comes a rolling through,” Ryan called as he marched into the room. “If you snooze, you lose. On the menu is the best fruit salad this side of the ‘sippi (Mississippi), Chicken salad, Ham salad, ‘tato chips and the world-famous S’More pie! Don’t dilly dally people!”

 

“I remember when he was shy,” Cyril joked. 

 

“I do too,” Grace smiled. “I love that kid. Now, I should get cleaned up, you heard him! We can’t dilly dally.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ryan?” Ellen was checking on the little boy, he was getting changed into a clean shirt before company arrived. “Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

 

“What’s the question?” Ryan stood looking in the mirror. He was wearing jeans, a polo shirt and a bow tie. Not just any bow tie, it was the one from his Popeye’s drawer. Fingering the article of clothing, Ryan smiled when he thought about his first big shopping trip out and how his Tony gave him that bow tie that day.

 

“Why do you always wear that bow tie when you come to the library?” Pointing to the tie that adorned her friend’s neck. “You are very handsome with it and without it.”

 

“Well,” Ryan took Ellen’s hand and guided her to the chair in the corner. “You see, many months ago, when I was just a kid, My Tony gave me this tie to protect me from all the things that get too big. I wear it when I am going to do something that makes me get that creepy feeling in my belly.”

 

“Why is this dinner doing that?” Ellen pulled the little boy onto her lap. “Those are your friends.”

 

“Yeah, but there are so many of them.” Ryan replied. “There’s twenty-three people out there. That’s a lot to a little man like me.”

 

“I know it is,” Ellen smiled. “Do you realize all those people were out there before you came in here for a clean shirt and to wash your face? You’ve been playing with them for an hour.”

 

“I have?” Ryan started to think about it. “I have! WHOA! I did it without my bow tie on!”

 

“You sure did,” Ellen smiled. “Can I confess something to you?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan wiggled a little. “I keep a real good secret, don’t you worry.”

 

“Your friend, Tank, he was the best thing that I ever had with me when I was scared. I told him all my secrets when I was waiting. I squeezed him really hard when I got scared and he made me less scared. You know, I think that you really have a nice set up here to keep you safe.”

 

“Me too,” Ryan sighed. Sliding off Ellen’s lap, he walked over and looked in the mirror. Taking off the tie, he held it trying to decide if he was brave enough to be without it. Sliding it into the pocket of his jeans, he turned to look at Ellen. “I can’t go cold turkey, I need to work my way up to this.”

 

“How do you know about going cold turkey?” Ellen laughed.

 

“That’s what Jimmy had to do when Breena made him stop eating so much garlic,” Ryan sighed. “He was a hot mess for a while, but we got through it.”

 

“Over garlic?” Ellen laughed. “Is this fella here now?”

 

“Yep! Come with me, my dawling! I will show you.” Ryan giggled as he took Ellen’s hand and walked out to find his friend. “Jimmy, this is my friend from the library! Her name is Ellen!”

 

“Oh! The book lady that calls you her Cookie Monster kid?” Jimmy queried.

 

“The one and the same,” Ellen smiled as she extended her hand. “You are the father of one very beautiful, Victoria, best friend of one very cuddly, Riley.”

 

“Guilty,” Palmer smiled. “This is my wife, Breena.”

 

“My condolences on the garlic sacrifice,” Ellen snickered. “To you beautiful, Breena, I applaud you for standing your ground. My Christopher used to eat pepperoni by the pound. Well the side effects are very pungent. After he mixed them one night with jalapeno cheese, he was miserable and agreed to give it up. Sometimes, they have to learn lessons the hard way.”

 

“I hear that,” Breena laughed. 

 

“Delores?” Ryan tapped his friend’s leg. “You look beautiful. I like your hair, I never seen you with curls before.”

 

“I had a very special date,” Delores smiled. “Emily did it for me, she knew I wanted to make you proud.”

 

“What’s proud?” Ryan watched as Delores tried to come up with a Ryan sized answer.

 

“It’s when you can look at something you’ve done or that someone has done for you and think WOW! Great job! Or Wow! That person really did a great job to look good just for me and you get that tingle in your belly that makes you all warm.” Delores explained.

 

“And it wants to flow out your eyes with tears?” Ryan asked softly.

 

“Exactly!” Delores nodded.

 

“You didn’t need curls to make me feel that! I feel that every time I see you and we do our special hug shake!” Ryan beamed. “You’re one of my bestest friends! You’re MY DELORES.”

 

“No! Mine!” Rylie wrapped her arms around the woman’s legs. “Forever!”

 

“You’re in trouble,” Ryan sighed. “She’s a challenge to get to let go. I’m going to go help my dad with dinner, I’m so hungry I could eat everything all by myself.”

 

“Not so fast,” Stan swept up the little boy and put him on his shoulders. “You’ll be too full to move!”

 

“Hi Stan!” Ryan patted his head. “I’ve missed you! Daddy says that if you stay tonight, we could all play hard outside tomorrow all day long! Grandpa is off work, I think Leon and Jared are going to play with us, I have to ask. Jimmy is going to play, Breena is and you have to watch her. She’s sneaky.”

 

“Where’s your sister going to be?” Stan snickered as Ryan started to wiggle. “Oh, this must be good if you’re getting wiggle butt.”

 

“She’s my secret weapon! I’ve been training her.” Ryan whispered. “Take me to my room, I will show you!” 

 

“Where’d my son go?” Tony looked around. “Dad? You see Ryan?”

 

“He was on Stan’s shoulders a minute ago, Rylie is attached to Delores’ leg at the moment if you go looking for her.” Senior chuckled. “I’ll tell you, Gibbs, those kids are real characters. Ryan is really starting to come out of his shell. He’s not wearing a bow tie today.”

 

With Stan filled in on the plays, Ryan and his friend headed back towards the kitchen. “We’ve come to help.” Stan offered up as he put Ryan down on the chair by his dad. “We’ve reviewed our plays for tomorrow’s big game. I think we’re ready.”

 

“We’ve been training hard,” Tony offered up as he pulled ham from the oven. 

 

“Whoa!” Ryan looked at the name. “That’s huge! There is a turkey too! How do I pick what I want to eat?” The little boy started to tremble.

 

“Hey,” Ellen immediately saw the shaking when she walked into the kitchen. Reaching into the little man’s pocket, she pulled out the boy tie and put is around his collar. “You know what I do? I take a little bit of everything, I taste it and what I really like, I ask Christopher to get me more!”

 

“Is that okay, grandpa?” Ryan turned to find Gibbs watching.

 

“That’s what I’m going to do too. I’ll tell you what, I will sit across from you on the corner so I can wiggle out and get us more food. That sound fair?” Gibbs watched his grandson nod. “I’ll put Rylie ..”

 

“You should put her outside, she makes a real mess!” Ryan giggled. He looked around until he spotted the one thing that had worked at keeping the little girl still when they needed her to be at meals. “We could put her in the high chair by my dad. That might work.”

 

“That is the best plan of the century!” Tony gave a fist bump to his son. “We could put the painting mat under her, she won’t ruin the carpet or anyone’s shoes that way.”

 

“We’re on a roll! Ms. Ellen, where are you and Christopher going to sit? It should be close to an end so you can get out!” Ryan was thinking hard. “You could sit by grandpa! That way they can go get food together!”

 

“Dad,” Tony called to Senior. “Care to slice the ham for me? Gibbs, you could get the turkey. Christopher, I have a huge pan of potatoes that need mashing. Gravy is done, everything else is done and staying warm. We got this.” Tony was feeling nervous.

 

Taking off his bow tie, Ryan stuffed it in his dad’s jean’s pocket. “I think you need it right now.”

 

“I will be very careful with it,” Tony promised. “Why don’t you take Ellen in to meet Grace, maybe if she is feeling okay, she could help Grace get ready. I am going to see if I can get Stan to carry things to the big table for me. We need someone that can rescue Delores from your sister.”

 

“She’s off,” Delores laughed. “Put me to work! Jimmy and Breena got Victoria up. As soon as she saw her, I was dropped like a hot potato.”

 

The food was placed, the plates were waiting. Everyone had picked their spots at the table. Tony worried about the children, Rylie would eat anything they put in front of her. Catherine fixed the little girl’s plate with great care, cutting everything up so she didn’t choke. 

 

Cyril, he didn’t miss a beat. Walking in front of Tony as he carried Ryan, they went pan by pan, explaining to Ryan exactly what everything was so he could decide if he wanted to try it. By the end of the line, he had decided to try everything. “A little over everything, on two plates to start. When you decide what you really like, we’ll refill.”

 

“What are you having?” Ryan questioned his doctor friend.

 

“I think, I like your idea. We’ll go with a bit of everything and refill.” Taft’s eyes danced making Ryan laugh. “I really do like your style. I can see why everyone digs you.”

 

Tony watched carefully as Ryan tasted everything on his plate, his eyes dancing with delight at almost everything. Gibbs was ready to refill as soon as the little boy figured out exactly what it was that he wanted.

 

“This is a hard choice!” Ryan looked at his plate.

 

“There will be food left over,” Tony said softly. “We can fix you a later plate so you don’t miss out on anything. Would that be okay?”

 

“It’s perfect!” Ryan looked over everything. “Grandpa, I would like some more turkey, green bean stuff, stuffing, and sweet potatoes heavy on the marshmallows. Everything else can go on my later plate, please.”

 

“Got it!” Gibbs took Ryan’s plate and headed to the table. Filling it up, he returned it just in time to see the little boy lean over and give Delores a kiss on the cheek. “That was nice, why’d you do that?”

 

“She told me that I had good manners,” Ryan shrugged. “I told her that she looked beautiful and sealed it with a kiss. Turning to Grace, Ryan picked up her hand to kiss it. “You look beautiful, too. If you eat half of your plate, I will share my Cookie Monster Fudge with you!”

 

“Wait! How do I get in on this Cookie Monster Fudge?” Stan whined playfully. “He’s my favorite character of all times.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Ryan winked. “I will get you some. Wait until you see our snacks for tomorrow! You are going to freak out!”

 

Silence fell over the room, everyone was enjoying their food. “When I was younger, my family would go around the table to say what they were thankful for. I’d like say that I am thankful for all my friends, you have made my life something special.” Ducky said with pride as he looked at the members assembled at the table. “Something very special.”

 

One by one, the group spoke about what they were thankful for. Tony’s father paused as he looked over his family. “I’m thankful for second chances,” Senior took a deep breath. “For a family that forgave me and welcomed me.”

 

“I’m thankful for those second chances,” Tony smiled. “I am also thankful for the chance to be a father, I never dreamed how much these two would change my life, but it’s all for the better. The hard times have helped me grow as a person and for that I will always be grateful.”

 

“I’m thankful for a family,” Delores whispered. “It’s been a long time since I belonged to one, now I can’t imagine a day without you. All of you, you’ve taken me from the frumpy, dumpy pencil pusher to someone that you’ve embraced.” Tears flowed, the woman beside Ryan moved beyond any words that she could speak.

 

“Do you want to say what you are thankful for?” Grace asked Ryan softly, she was worried it may be too big for him.

 

“Yes,” Ryan took a drink and wiped his mouth. “I’m thankful that we have a daddy that loves us now. We don’t have to go hungry no more. I am thankful for my grandpa, he’s my best friend. I’m thankful for underwear and a bed. That’s just to start! I’d sort of like to keep eating if that is okay.”

 

“It’s great,” Tony laughed. “You did great! I am so proud of you! Boss? You want to say anything?”

 

“I’m thankful for all of you.” Pausing to get a hold on his emotions, Gibbs sighed, bowing his head. He went back to eating. His gratitude went beyond that, but something in him wanted to wait, for it to be private.

 

Tony worked in the kitchen fixing plates for everyone to take home. He stood watching Tasha talk with Ellen and Christopher, the young woman bonding with the older couple. By the time, they were leaving, they had come to the decision to open their home to the young woman so she could move out of the apartment.

 

“Guys,” Tony hugged the trio. “That is so fantastic! Tasha, I knew you weren’t happy, this is a gift for all of you. They will cherish you, you cherish them. Promise me, you will call us if they need anything or if you do.”

 

“I promise,” Tasha smiled. “They are moving me in tonight. I have all my belongings in my bags that are Rylie’s room. I don’t leave anything that is mine at the apartment. Even my build a bear stuff is in the one bag.”

 

“Tasha!” Ryan did a happy dance. “You got a great new family! Ms. Ellen is my book friend, I see her at the library all the time! You are going to love their house. They know Santa! They have his sleigh, at their house, for safe keeping.”

 

“Grace,” Gibbs walked up to their friend. “You’re staying in my room tonight. Delores, you are in the guest room. Stan, you are going over to my house with Jimmy, Breena and the baby, Taft and Catherine are going too.”

 

“Breakfast is here tomorrow,” Tony smiled. “Just walk through the backyard, I will unlock the door and turn off the alarm when we get up.”

 

“What’s tomorrow?” Christopher looked to his host.

 

“We are playing football,” Tony smiled. “We have a whole day planned of playing hard, snacks too. It’s a few days of festivities, I wanted to do this for Ryan and Rylie. They have never done any of this before.”

 

“May we come back?” Christopher smiled.

 

“Sure!” Tony smiled. “There will be some online shopping going on amongst all of us. I will be borrowing Ellen for that, I need a woman’s opinion on many things.”

 

“I would love that,” Ellen glowed. “I would like to do something special for your doctor friend. Do you have any ideas?”

 

“I do,” Ryan pulled Ellen and Christopher down the hallway. “You can make him a new hat! Before his head gets cold.”

 

“I have some already made up,” Ellen beamed. “I love to knit.”

 

“We’re going home,” Breena sighed. “I’m going to get her a bath, pack her some clothes for tomorrow. We’ll be here for breakfast. Jimmy didn’t give me the message about staying overnight so we have no clothing.”

 

“Stan!” Ryan started dancing. “I have the best idea ever! You stay in my room, I will sleep with my dad! Grandpa, you can stay in your room and Grace can sleep with Rylie! I think she should get some snuggling done. That way everyone is at my house!”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Catherine smiled. “Where am, I going to sleep with grumpy butt?”

 

“My room,” Gibbs smiled. “I’ll bunk with the boys. Not the first time we’ve done that.”

 

With his family tucked in, Ryan snuggled with Gibbs. “Grandpa?” Ryan snuggled closer. “I have lots of new friends, I am thankful for them. I am thankful for bowties and best friends.”

 

Tony stood listening just outside the bedroom door. “I’m very thankful for a little boy that helped me figure out how to start living again.”

 

“Was that me?” Ryan hugged Gibbs tight.

 

“It was you,” Gibbs kissed Ryan. “Go find your dad, I think he’s going to get cold out there.”

 

“He’s in the hallway, he’s listening to make sure we are okay. It’s a dad thing,” Ryan giggled. “Daddy, get in here before you freeze your booty off.”

 

“I’m coming,” Tony laughed. “I want checking in on Grace, she was trying to sneak out.”

 

“Did you turn on the alarm?” Ryan yawned, it had been a big day.

 

“I have Emily hanging out with her and your sister,” Tony climbed under the covers. “Tobias went home, Emily brought clothes to stay and I turned on the alarm.”

 

“Good,” Ryan yawned again, moving to wrap his legs around his dad while his arms were wrapped around his grandpa. “She needs us.”

 

“He’s a contortionist.” Tony sighed. “How is that comfortable?”

 

“He’s six,” Gibbs snorted. “He’s fallen asleep standing up before, it’s all about where and how he crashes.”

 

“Ellen looked better leaving,” Gibbs mumbled. “Tasha is going to be good for them.”

 

“Christopher told me how they had tried for years to have a baby,” Tony sighed. “Gave up after years of being disappointed. They wanted to adopt, but they did have the money for the lawyer or the fees.”

 

“They need to be with these two as much as possible,” Gibbs yawned. “Tony, I’m very thankful for you. You mean a lot to me.”

 

“Love you too, Gibbs.” Tony smiled with tear filled eyes as he covered up his son and best friend. “I’m thankful that you’re my family.”


End file.
